


Aaron Justifies His Love

by layla_aaron



Series: An Inappropriate Crush [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner and Penelope Garcia finally get together...or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Penelope straightened up her desk. All her pens in a cup. The necessary reports filed away in the cabinet near her desk. Paper clips in the basket next to the cup. She stepped back, gave a quick nod then smiled to herself. Her team was coming home and soon _he_ would be there. A warm, tingly feeling filled her at the prospect of seeing him. Her cheeks grew warm as she recalled their phone conversation two nights earlier. She fanned herself, reminded herself to keep things calm and collected while the rest of the team was around. Damn, that would be hard because she had racy images of the pair of them rampaging through her mind.

When she turned away from her desk, the plate of brownies and cookies caught her eyes. She smiled again. He would be surprised, pleasantly so, by the tempting offering she brought. She rubbed her hands on her skirt. She wanted to see him but was more nervous than she expected. Not even after their interrupted moment a month earlier had she been this nervous. The familiar sound of the elevator made her jump. They were back. Her team was back and she could count the seconds before she saw him.

With a slow, deliberate pace, she made her way from her office to the bullpen. He stood outside his office. Their gazes met and locked across the room. For a moment, they seemed to be the only two people in the room. Then he turned away and strode into his office.

"Hey, baby girl, you feeling better?" The weight of an arm draped over her shoulder made her smile.

Penelope turned her head and smiled at Derek. "Yes, much better. Knowing you caught the SOB responsible for that carnage and that video helped me sleep last night." _But not as well as I slept the night before after my conversation with Aaron._ She cast a quick glance in the direction of Hotch's office.

Morgan hugged her closer. "Thanks again for the call to warn us. That video hit him hard." Derek brushed a kiss to her temple. "What would we do without you to look out for us?"

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I have no idea." Garcia smiled while she watched the other team members scurry about their desks. She loved her little family but at the moment she was thinking of _him_ and how soon she could slip into his office to check on him. Penelope almost groaned out loud when she saw Rossi head into Hotch's office and close the door. The reunion would be delayed a little while longer.

"Hey, PG!" Emily greeted Garcia with a smile. "We're thinking about grabbing a bite somewhere. Wanna join us?"

Penelope shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I need a quiet night at home."

"I heard about your lost lunch." The other woman grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I know how much you hate seeing those kinds of images. I'm really sorry you had to see that."

Garcia squeezed Prentiss' hand in response. "Thanks, Emily. I'm just glad you guys caught the bastard responsible."

JJ came up and hugged Penelope. "Enjoy your evening at home. I'll tell Henry that Aunt Penelope sends her love."

"JJ, don't forget to check in your office. I left a little something for you to take to Henry from his Aunt Penelope. His favorite."

The blonde grinned. "Peanut butter cookies? Henry will be over the moon."

"Give him a kiss for me, too." Garcia watched the others collect their go bags and coats then head out to the elevator, chatting amongst themselves about where they wanted to go. She smiled then cast a longing gaze over her shoulder at Hotch's office. First Derek, now Rossi seemed intent on interfering with her plans. She let out a resigned sigh then headed back to her office. She'd wait another fifteen minutes or so for Aaron, then she'd make good on her quiet night at home. Alone.

***

Hotch looked up to find Rossi propped against the door, his arms crossed over his chest. The moment was reminiscent of the night that would forever be etched in his mind as a night of infamy - the night of the birthday surprise. Aaron reached down to touch the handle of his briefcase. Inside was the veil Penelope had wrapped around his head. He started to smile then stopped himself. David Rossi was too good a profiler to miss that dead giveaway.

"I'm going to get straight to the point, Aaron," the other man said.

Aaron looked up. "You always do, Dave." He smiled and clasped his hands together on his desk. "Why should this time be any different?"

David rolled his eyes then looked squarely at the Unit Chief. "Look, it's been about a month since Morgan served as coitus interruptus between you and Penelope, and I can tell from that look the two of you just shared that you still haven't done anything to remedy that."

"Dave..." The last thing Aaron wanted was interference from his friend. Not that what he wanted would stop the other man.

"Don't 'Dave' me in that tone of voice." He arched a brow. "It's reaching a crisis point, Aaron. You either need to act on it or step out of the way and let someone else have a shot at her."

Hotch stared at his friend. He was a little stunned to hear the other man say this. "Rossi?"

The other man shrugged. "What? You think I don't know that I stand a snowball's chance in hell with her because she definitely has eyes only for you? Well, I do, but if you're going to piss away the chance with this curvaceous blonde, then at least step out of the way and let me have an opportunity at being shot down by her."

Aaron blinked a few times. He really couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rossi attracted to Garcia? When did that happen?

"Look, at first I didn't pay as much attention to her. She seemed a little too quirky for my tastes but Penelope grows on you and you find yourself wanting to know more and wanting to spend more time with her. When Battle shot her, I wanted to hunt the bastard down and return the favor. The thought of losing her cut me to the core, and I hadn't known her nearly as long as the rest of you." He sighed. "I know we all felt like that, but something about seeing her in the hospital, so lifeless made me realize how much she meant to me." He shrugged. "I know I should feel like a heel that it took seeing her dressed in that pink outfit and shaking her hips to realize how attractive I found her, but I'm a man. And you're one to point fingers about noticing her then. I wish it had been _my_ birthday. That she had danced for _me_ and wrapped that pink veil around _my_ head."

Rossi's monologue made Hotch's head swim. He expected David's instigation but not for this reason. For any reason but this one.

"Will you stop smiling like that, Aaron? You don't have to rub it in," the other man growled.

Hotch threw up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just..." He paused for a moment. "I expected you to tell me to act on this but not because you like Penelope."

"What's not to like about her, Hotch? She's beautiful, brainy, damned fine at what she does. I'm just jealous, damn it, that you saw her first." The other man frowned at him, crossed his arms over his chest. "On one hand, I'm happy for you and for her. On the other hand, I'm jealous as hell that she likes you and not me."

Aaron found himself at a loss for words. He'd never been in a situation like this, unsure of how to respond to his friend. But then he'd never been in a situation like the one he found himself in with Penelope. He agreed with his friend. Penelope was everything the other man said and more. "Dave, I, I don't know what to say in response to all that."

"Just tell me you're going to move your ass and do something. If she looked at me with even half the interest she does you, you'd have a fight on your hands because I would not let her slip through my fingers." The other man moved into the room and flopped in a chair across from Hotch's desk. "And don't let Derek stand in your way. Or Erin Strauss or the stupid rules about fraternization. Those rules were meant to be broken." He offered Aaron a wry smile. "I should know since most of them were written because of me."

Hotch laughed then smiled at his friend. "You have my word that I'm not going to let her slip through my fingers." He felt the blush on his cheeks and dropped his gaze to his desk.

"You sly dog. What have you done?" Rossi leaned forward in his chair, steepled his fingers. “Tell me more.”

"I told you before, I'm not the type to kiss and tell," Hotch replied. "Just know I've got it under control and Derek Morgan, Erin Strauss and fraternization rules be damned." His lips curved upward in a brighter smile. "The only person other than Penelope whose opinion I'm concerned with is Jack's, and he thinks the world of his Aunt Penelope."

Rossi chuckled. "Of course, he does. I bet she's baked more than one or two batches of cookies for him."

"I've lost count how many." Aaron smiled. "But it was the phone call two days ago, along with a promise to bake cupcakes with him that really won him over."

The other man laughed. "I want to see photos of that one."

"I make no promises, but if the moment arises, I'll be sure to snap a photo of a flour-covered moment." He sighed. "But before I get to that, I have to finish these." He held up a stack of reports.

"Seriously, Aaron, you should let those wait. Go home and take Garcia with you." He waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner that elicited a laugh from Hotch.

"Ordinarily, I'd do just that, but this is one case I want behind me before I go home. I do not want to have to revisit this one later."

Rossi rose and moved around Hotch's desk. He rested a hand on Hotch's shoulder. "I can't say that I blame you." He gave Hotch's shoulder a squeeze. "That video was one of the worst things we've had to deal with since, well, since Foyet."

Aaron nodded. "Yeah. Unfortunately, I'm afraid it's a sign of things to come."

"Finish those reports and put it out of your head. Then enjoy the weekend. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do."

"You enjoy your weekend too." He watched Rossi cross the room.

"I'm sure I will, but not as much as you." The other man flashed him knowing grin, saluted him then left the room.

Hotch chuckled, shaking his head at his friend's antics. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around Rossi crushing on Garcia, but at the same time, he couldn't blame the man. Rising from his chair, Aaron moved to the windows and peered out at the bullpen. The team had gone home. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath. He hoped Penelope was still in her office, although she really had no logical reason to be. Still, a man could hope she'd hang around waiting for him.

 _I need a short break before I finish these reports. I can't face them at the moment._ He cast a glance at the photo of Jack he kept on his desk and smiled. He strode from his office, determined to clear his head. Much like a teenager with a crush, he stopped by the men's restroom to check his appearance. He smirked at his moment of vanity then leaned in closer to check for gray hairs. Hotch almost laughed at himself, at this hint of insecurity, but he wanted to look good before talking to Penelope.

Pausing outside her door, he took a deep breath, rapped lightly with his knuckles then opened the door. He frowned. Perhaps it has been a bit presumptuous to think she'd wait for him. Disappointment filled him until he realized her bag was still there. Where was she? He backed out of her office and crossed the bullpen to his own office. If he had to, he'd call her.

Unaware he had a visitor, Aaron barreled into Penelope. He grabbed her arms to keep her from stumbling and heard something hit the floor. He ignored whatever she'd dropped to look at her, noted her upswept hair as well as the tendrils escaping and teasing the back of her neck.

"Oh, damn it. I'm so sorry, I..." Her words trailed off and he took a moment to look at the floor. A cling-film wrapped plate sat upside down on his carpet and he bent to retrieve it. Flipping it over, he half-smiled at the selection of cookies and brownies.

"Penelope?"

She sighed. "Since this case hit close to home..." She shrugged. "I thought you and Jack might enjoy some homemade cookies and brownies. A father-son treat."

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you." He offered her another smile, touched by this simple gesture. His hand cupped her cheek and he stroked his thumb over the apple of her cheek. "Very sweet."

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink and she returned his smile. She waved her hand toward his desk. "I, um, well, I wanted them to be a surprise but wasn't sure where you were and I didn't want to leave them sitting out on your desk so..."

He reached out for her hand, stroked his thumb along the back of her knuckles. "I have reports to finish before I leave. I, um..." Suddenly nervous, he dropped his hands to his side then moved toward his desk and set the plate down. "I planned to leave earlier to have some time with Jack before he goes to bed, but duty calls." _Come home with me. Share these treats with Jack and me._ He settled into his chair, lifted his pen then glanced up at her. She looked beautiful and he felt tongue-tied, unable to utter the simple invitation for her to join them for dinner.

"Hold on." She came around his desk, leaned down to peer at the papers on his desk. "You are not going to write those reports by hand, are you?"

He nodded. "It's what I always do."

"Oh, Hotch." She shook her head. "Why do you take three times longer to complete task than you have to?" She waved her hands at him, obviously shooing him out of his chair. "Let me drive this bus."

Aaron rose and offered his chair to her. Fascinated, he watched her whirl around to face his computer. Fingers flying across the keyboard, she pulled up an electronic version of the report then glanced up at him. He arched a brow. She smirked.

"You want time with Jack and I can type a lot faster than you can write. Bonus points for it being legible and double bonus points for you leaving early to go home to your son." _Triple bonus points if you invite me to join you._

"I can be such a luddite at times, but I'm old school. What can I say?" He chuckled then shrugged. When she stared at him, Aaron grinned. "Yes, I know the term and know it can be applied to me at times. While I have a working knowledge of technology, there are some things I still do manually."

"No, it's not that...well, okay, that is part of it. But it's also..." She paused, stared at him intently. "You're laughing, smiling, even grinning at me, and well, it's a pleasure to see." She worried her bottom lip with her teeth then turned back toward the screen.

Aaron rested a hand on her shoulder. "Penelope,' he murmured. "I really appreciate this." He took her chin between his fingers and tilted her head. Bending at the waist, he brushed his lips over hers. When she sighed, he took advantage of the moment and deepened the kiss. Several seconds later, he broke the kiss.

***

Penelope's breath caught in her chest. Smiles, laughter, grins, his hand on her shoulder and that kiss. She swallowed hard and tried to shake off the flutter in her heart at this alone time with her boss. He smelled good, looked good. And his eyes had a slight twinkle in them again. She forced herself to focus on the business matters at hand. "Okay, boss, let's roll. You talk, I'll type."

The time passed quickly. Occasionally she regretted her offer to help him with the report, especially when he described some of the gruesomeness they encountered at the crime scenes, but this was tempered by each gentle squeeze of his hand on her shoulder. When he leaned in to glance at the screen to make sure all the information was included, she caught a whiff of the scent that was all Aaron Hotchner. _Why does he have to smell so good? Why do I act like a lovestruck school girl around him?_ She shoved those thoughts aside, determined to enjoy the simple joy of the moment alone with him.

"That's everything," he said, offering her yet another smile.

The warm, fuzzy feeling returned and Penelope resisted the urge to melt into a puddle of goo on the floor. Instead, she smiled back at him.

He gave her shoulder another squeeze. "Thank you again, Penelope. I, I would still be working on this if you hadn't offered to help me." Aaron glanced at his watch and frowned. "It's later than I realized. I'm sorry I've kept you this late." He looked at her. "Let me make it up to you by inviting you to dinner."

 _YES!_ With much more calm than she felt inside, she rose and turned to face him. "I'd like that." Their gazes locked and she watched his face draw closer to hers. Her eyes drifted shut when his lips touched hers for a kiss. When the kiss parted, she whispered, "Are you sure Jack won't mind?"

Aaron pointed to the plate. "You've made him cookies and brownies; he'll be more interested in knowing if you're going to stay and bake cupcakes with him. He may not even notice me at all."

"Somehow, I doubt that." She chuckled. "I'd forgotten the cupcake offer. Thank you for reminding me."

He nodded, looked down at his desk then back up at her. "Since it's Friday night, um, why don't we drop your car off at your apartment. Then you could get what you need to, you know, make cupcakes then ride with me to my place." He seemed almost like a teenager, nervous and shuffling his feet while asking the girl he liked on a date. It was endearing and so unlike the confident agent she was used to seeing.

Penelope took his hand and smiled. On the inside, she was doing cartwheels and letting out squees of joy. On the outside, she hoped she appeared calm and collected. Aaron had just invited her home. Reading between the lines, she knew this was not just an invitation to dinner but an invitation to stay the night. "Sure." She nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

***

Penelope pulled up in front of her apartment building and handily parallel-parked her car. Aaron was amazed at the ease with which she handled her car and attempted to follow suit. It wasn't the worst parking job but it certainly wasn't the best. As Penelope walked toward his SUV, he admired the sway of her hips and the slight bounce of her breasts. When she stopped by the driver's side door, he rolled the window down and smiled at her.

She stretched up and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I think it's best if I go in alone."

"But I can help you carry what you need."

She laughed then patted his hand. "Uh huh, and we both know that the pair of us alone in my apartment equals a delicious kind of trouble. You want time with Jack, and I guarantee that if you come in with me, we'll be delayed."

"I wouldn't mind a delay." He threaded his fingers between hers.

"I wouldn't either, Aaron, but if I get you in there, I won't want to let you leave." She lifted their joined hands to her cheek and rubbed her cheek along the back of his hand. "As much as we both want that, I think you need time with Jack more. Especially after this case."

He smiled at her. "You're right, even if my body wants to deny the truth. I'll wait impatiently out here."

Penelope stood on her tiptoes, pressed a quick kiss to Aaron's mouth then hurried into her apartment. He sat in the SUV, trying not to think too much about what he wanted to do after Jack went to sleep. _First things first, Hotchner, feed the woman._ He realized he did not have anything he deemed special enough to feed her and let out a frustrated sigh. A stop at the grocery store was one more delay he did not want.

Aaron furrowed his brow at the number of items Penelope carried out of her apartment. He fumbled with the car door and hurried over to take the bags. "Considering you don't need clothing for what I have in mind and making cupcakes shouldn't require three bags of ingredients, what is all of this?"

"You've be out of town with the case. Probably don't have food in your refrigerator. I have a surplus." She stopped. "Wait, did you say that I won't need clothing for what you have in mind?"

He chuckled. "Nope, no need for clothing." He carried the bags to the SUV, piled them behind the passenger seat then opened the passenger door for her.

She felt her cheeks grow suddenly warm. Garcia got into the vehicle and turned to face him. "Are we really going to do what I think we are?"

"If I have my way, yes. Several times." He smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Over and over and over again. Until we're exhausted and can't see clearly. That's my goal."

"Oh my," she whispered. "I think there's a few things I need to get then." She patted his arm. "I'll be right back."

Aaron watched her walk back into her apartment, appreciating the view but confused about the reason why she felt she needed "a few things," as she'd put it. While he waited for Penelope to return, he called Jessie to let her know he was on his way. Then he peered into the bags of food. The contents intrigued him almost as much as the woman whose return he eagerly awaited.

"Aaron Hotchner, stop being so nosy!"

He jumped then spun around to face her. From the grin on her face, he imagined he must look like the kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. A smile slowly spread as he watched her approach him.

She stopped in front of him, rested her hand on his chest. "You'll find out what's in the bags when we get to your house."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Hotchner and Penelope Garcia finally get together...after a few interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hotch/Garcia pairing

It started with the brush of his hand against the side of her breast when he unloaded the food she brought. That simple touch left her a bit breathless. When he rested his hand in the small of her back while she prepped the shish kebabs, she slowly counted to ten to keep from doing something inappropriate in front of Jack. As she cooked, he leaned over her shoulder to sniff the food and her breath caught when she felt his erection pressed against her hip.

His lips brushed her ear. “When did you learn to cook like this?”

Penelope licked her lips and leaned into the circle of his body. “Ahmed took me under his wing after you started showing up at the restaurant on a regular basis. He figured I should learn how to cook your favorite dishes.”

Aaron nuzzled her neck and she let out a whimper. His teeth grazed her earlobe. “That was nice of him, but my favorite dish is you.”

“Aaron,” she hissed. When he nibbled her earlobe, she giggled. “Little pitchers, big ears.”

He slid an arm around her waist, eased his hand up under her shirt to caress her stomach. “He’s busy playing with toys, so I can get busy playing with you.”

“I have this voice in my head screaming ‘Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!’” She turned her head and looked at him. “Namely because I am having the most indecent thoughts about you.”

Aaron let out a soft moan, buried his face against her neck. “Penelope, don’t tease like that.”

“I’m not teasing.” She cast a quick glance toward the living room then slid her hand from his thigh to cover his erection. “Before the night is over, I plan to have your cock in my mouth and in my pussy.”

Another moan escaped him. He pressed his erection into her cupped palm. “Now to figure out how to maintain my distance until Jack’s asleep.”

Penelope laughed. “You could start by setting the table.”

Hotch nodded, stepped back and straightened his pants. He cast a quick glance in the direction of the living room then planted a kiss on her mouth. “Yes, boss.” 

She watched him stride from the kitchen, openly admiring the view. Each dish received the special attention Ahmed had shown her. She tasted everything, carefully watched over the cooking shish kebabs to keep from staring at Aaron’s ass while he set the table. Eyes closed, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She opened her eyes again then fluffed the rice with a fork. 

Opening a can of chickpeas, she started the homemade hummus. Some garlic, some tahini, some lemon juice and the chickpeas went into the food processor. While she combined those ingredients, she added olive oil, stopping to taste the mix every now and then. She smiled. Now to get the opinion of one other person.

“Is that what I think it is?” 

She smiled at his timing. “Yep, fresh hummus.” She dipped her finger in the mix then offered it to him. 

He wrapped fingers around her wrist to hold her hand in place. Never dropping his gaze, he sucked her finger into his mouth and licked it clean. 

Her lips parted and she licked them. “How does it taste?” she whispered.

“Delicious.” He licked the last remnants from her finger then teased her palm with his tongue. 

“Now who’s teasing?”

“What is it you say?” He chuckled. “Something about it not being a tease if I intend to follow through?” Aaron nuzzled her neck. “Imagine your hand is your clit and I do that to it.”

Penelope whimpered.

“Is Aunt Penelope okay, Dad?” Jack’s worried tone broke through the sexual haze Aaron’s words had created.

Aaron stepped back and pulled his hands away. 

Penelope bit her lip then smiled and turned to face Jack. “I smacked my finger against the counter, Jack. It’s just a minor ouchie.” _Please don’t let me go to Hell for lying to this little angel._

Jack nodded sagely. “You should have Daddy kiss it better. That’s what he does with my ouchies.” He grabbed his father’s hand. “Daddy, aren’t you going to help Aunt Penelope?”

She knew if she looked at Aaron, she would double over laughing. But she wanted to see his expression. One quick glance told her all she needed to know.

Hotch looked like a deer caught in the headlights. They looked at each other for a split second then looked away. She wondered if he was suffering from the same inner struggle - the urge to laugh battling the urge to run and hide. He took her hand and pressed a hint of a kiss to the finger she’d indicated.

Jack smiled. “Is dinner almost ready?”

“Soon, buddy. Why don’t you go wash up?”

Penelope watched the little boy scamper from the room before starting to giggle. 

“Does it make me a bad father if I wish my son were still at his aunt’s?” Aaron wrapped his arms around Penelope and pulled her against his body. 

“Am I going to hell for lying to him about hurting my hand?” She tilted her head back to look up at him. 

Hotch brushed his lips against hers. “No, you won’t.”

“You’re not a bad father either.” She smiled. “You’re just a horny single father trying to find the balance between your fatherhood and your libido.”

He leaned back. “You almost sounded like you were channeling Reid.”

She giggled then batted at his hand. “Now, let me finish the food.”

“This is going to be a long night,” he muttered then pressed his lips on hers for a quick, hard kiss.

She watched him leave the kitchen and let out a soft sigh. The next few hours would be the most delicious torture. Aaron Hotchner within reach, yet untouchable. The sight of Jack running over to his dad, Hotch kneeling down by his son, Jack chattering excitedly more than made up for the frustration. For a fleeting second, Penelope wondered what it would be like to carry and have Hotch’s child.

 _Back up there, Garcia. Before you start thinking babies, you need to have sex. Mmmm, sex._ She bit her lip then let out a sigh. Hotch smiled at her over Jack’s head and her stomach flip-flopped. Such a beautiful sight, that smile. The _pop_ of sizzling meat pulled her attention back to the task of cooking. She piled the skewers of meat on a platter and carried the dishes of meat and rice to the dining room. A few more trips between the kitchen and dining room and she’d carried all the food to the table.

The meal passed in a bit of a flurry for Penelope. Chatting with Jack brought lots of smiles and she watched Aaron surreptitiously. The change that came over Aaron Hotchner while he relaxed with his son amazed her. So unlike the man she knew as SSA Aaron Hotchner. She realized that the private moments they shared in their phone calls were more like the man she saw now. This tender side of him melted her heart. 

Aaron caught her watching him and he smiled. The blush that crept over her cheeks made him smile even more. This beautiful woman was sitting at his dining room table, after cooking dinner for his son and him, and that left him a little awestruck. The meal was delicious, but he paid scant attention to it. In fact, he was happier than he expected to be when they finished. His head had moved ahead a few hours, after he’d put Jack to bed and had Penelope in his. He clenched the hand resting on his thigh into a fist and slowly counted to ten in his head. 

He cleared the table while Penelope and Jack went into the living room to decide on a movie. Hotch checked the clock and sighed. The second hand seemed to be moving at a snail’s pace. He sighed again. A watched clock would not move, but he couldn’t help eagerly anticipating alone time with Garcia. He joined Penelope and Jack in the living room and blinked.

“We don’t have that movie.” He furrowed his brow.

Garcia grinned at him. “Nope, it’s from my collection. Long story short, I hooked up a few cables from your TV to my laptop and _voila_ , we have instant movie collection.”

He arched a brow then shook his head, a grin slowly spreading across his face. “I’m not going to ask about the legality of all this.”

“It’s strictly legit, boss. I promise.” She grinned at him.

He gave her a mock glare then grinned back at her. Aaron was constantly amazed at how relaxed he felt around her. He knew part of that came from their conscious decision to use their given names when they were talking on a more personal level, but it was more than that. Something he couldn’t put his finger on but savored. 

Jack climbed on the sofa then settled in Penelope’s lap. He rested his head on her shoulder and chatted with her about the movie. His son’s interest in The Marx Brothers’ _Duck Soup_ elicited a smile from Hotch. Penelope answered every question his son asked. Her ease with Jack pleased him. She seemed to know how to connect with his son. Of course, the homemade cookies and brownies paired with large glasses of milk didn’t hurt, either. By the time the movie ended, Jack was trying to hide his yawns.

“Hey, buddy, I think it’s bedtime for you.” Aaron held out his hands to his son then led him to his bedroom. His heart pounded in his chest while he helped Jack put on his pajamas then read him two bedtime stories. He kept a close watch on Jack, determined to see his son was asleep before he left him. 

***

Penelope quietly cleared the dining room table and cleaned the kitchen. She loaded the dishwasher and started it then washed the other dishes. Her mind drifted while she cleaned; drifted to thoughts of what was to come. She paused to rub a sudsy hand over her bullet wound. Garcia understood Hotch’s self-consciousness about his scars. She had her own scars and there were times when she felt more self-conscious about them than others. Tonight was one of those nights. 

All worries about Aaron seeing the scars fled when his arms circled her waist and his breath fanned her cheek.

“He’s asleep,” he whispered.

“Let me finish these.”

Hotch stepped back and shook his head. “No, they can wait until the morning.” He swallowed. “We have unfinished business.”

“Aaron, it’s just a few more items.” Her heart began to race. The time had arrived for what she’d been anticipating and suddenly her stomach fluttered like a thousand butterflies had been set loose inside it.

He pulled her away from the sink, dried her hands with a towel then tugged her into the circle of his arms. He backed her against a wall. “They can wait, but I can’t.” He nuzzled her neck, nipped his way along her jaw line. “You smell so good.”

“Patchouli, sandalwood and a hint of jasmine.”

“Excuse me?” He tilted his head back and looked at her.

“It’s a mix of essential oils of patchouli and sandalwood with a hint of jasmine. There’s a shop near my apartment that creates customized mixes of essential oils based on your body chemistry and I…”

Aaron covered her mouth with his, claiming her mouth thoroughly. She groaned into the kiss, sliding her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders. Her head swam at the pleasure this kiss created. When he broke the kiss, she moaned in regret. He rested his forehead against hers.

“I know we both want this, and I know we are nervous. It was one thing to talk and tease over the phone, but it’s something else entirely now that we are here at the moment.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Just know that I want you, Penelope. A lot.” He held up a hand. “My hands are shaking. My pulse is racing. My heart feels like it’s going to pound out of my chest. All I keep thinking about is whether or not I’ll please…”

Penelope placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face toward hers. Her mouth claimed his this time in a deep, passionate kiss. She moved her hands to the back of his head, threaded her fingers through his hair. 

He nipped her bottom lip while sliding his hands up under her shirt. His hands cupped her breasts and his thumbs stroked back and forth over her lace-covered nipples. 

“Aaron.” She pulled away from the kiss and drew in a deep breath. “It hooks to the front.”

“What?”

“My bra. I changed when we stopped at my apartment. I…” She swallowed. “I wanted to give you easy access.”

He rested his forehead against hers. “I don’t deserve you, don’t deserve this.”

She rubbed her thumb across his lips. “That’s not true, Aaron. _We_ deserve this.” She placed a quick kiss on his lips then covered his mouth with hers for a deeper kiss.

Aaron fumbled with the clasp of her bra, growled his frustration at not being able to open it quickly then brushed aside the lacy cups once he opened it. He shoved her shirt up. Breaking the kiss, he lifted her left breast and suckled her nipple.

“Oh fuck,” she murmured. Penelope tugged slightly on his hair.

He caught her nipple between his teeth and pulled. Then he sucked it into his mouth.

She untangled one hand and smacked her palm against the wall.

He continued to bite and suck her nipple while tweaking the other one between his thumb and forefinger.

“Aaron,” she pleaded.

He stepped back, took her hand and led her to the sofa. A smile spread across his face right before he fell back on the sofa and pulled her with him. His hands cupped her cheek and he stretched up to kiss her. 

“You’re happy to be here,” she teased. 

“Uh huh.”

She squirmed against him. “Very happy.”

He groaned and kissed her again. His hands moved from her cheeks to her breasts. He trailed the backs of his hands against the sides of her breasts. 

Penelope let out a soft moan and rubbed her breasts against his shirt. She broke the kiss and pushed herself up, her hands resting on his shoulders. 

“Such beautiful breasts. With extremely responsive nipples.” He brushed the back of his hand over one nipple. “Like this, right?”

“Uh huh,” she whispered. She ground her pelvis against him and he groaned in response.

“I would accuse you of teasing me, Penelope, but, but you’re following through on your offer.” He brushed the back of his hand back and forth over her nipple. He smiled at the way it hardened from the contact.

She leaned down and nipped his jaw. “Remember how I said I was going to tell you what I wanted the first time we fucked?”

“Yes.”

“I want to suck your cock, Aaron,” she whispered in his ear.

He sucked in a sharp breath. “Penelope?”

“I want to take your cock into my mouth, taste you. I want to feel you grow harder in my mouth while I slide you in and out.” She smiled down at him. “Before I’m through, I want to suck your balls into my mouth while stroking your shaft with my hand. Is that detailed enough for you, Aaron?”

“Yes,” he whispered.

She eased off him and knelt by the sofa.

Aaron sat up and stared down at her. “You don’t have to do this.”

“But I want to.” She offered him a smile while her hands worked the button and zip of his jeans. “I’ve been fantasizing about this for a very long time.”

“You have?”

She nodded. “There are occasions when you walk by me and your suit jacket moves in just the right way. And my mind goes right to sex.” She smiled shyly. “And seeing you in those running shorts? Torture.” A blush heated her cheeks and chest. “I kept trying to figure out if you hung to the left or to the right.”

“I suppose that’s no different from me trying to catch a peek of your cleavage when we’re sitting across from each other in the conference room.” He smiled at her, trailed a fingertip over her bare breasts. 

She hummed her assent. Her fingers grasped his cock and freed it from the confines of his boxers. She licked her lips then leaned forward and licked the flat of her tongue along the underside of his cock. With a gentle touch, she massaged his balls.

“Oh fuck,” he murmured, dropping his head back.

Penelope took the full length of his cock in her mouth, sucking deeply as she pulled back. She bobbed her head up and down, taking his full length into her mouth several times. The head of his cock bumped the back of her throat each time. She loved the sounds of pleasure he made and wondered if this is how it was for him. Her pussy grew wetter and wetter. Giving him pleasure made her pleasure more intense.

He rested a hand on her head, fingers tangling in her hair.

“Daddy,” Jack called out.

Penelope stopped. His cock slipped out of her mouth with a soft _pop_.

“Daddy.”

Aaron groaned, withdrew his hand from her hair and clenched both into fists by his side. “Just a minute, buddy,” he called out. He took several deep breaths.

She moved out of his way, shifting to sit several inches away. Unsure of what to do, Penelope pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She realized her shirt was pulled up and tugged it down to cover her bare breasts. The last thing they needed to deal with tonight was Jack coming into the room and seeing her half-dressed.

Aaron straightened his clothes, taking special care when zipping his jeans. He cast a glance at Penelope. One of the risks of being a single father included moments of interrupted intimacy. A smile teased his lips. At least it wasn’t Derek Morgan’s perfect sense of timing.

“Why are you smiling, Aaron?” Penelope tilted her head to the side.

“I was just thinking that Morgan won’t be risking the loss of his testicles this time.” He grinned at her before standing. “I’m trying to make the best of this interruption.”

She smiled back at him. “There is that.” She rose, moved to his side and took his hand. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

He covered her mouth with a quick kiss. “We’ll pick up where we left off?”

“Something like that.” She grinned at him.

While Aaron took care of Jack, Penelope started another movie. She settled on the sofa, grabbed a cookie and nibbled on it. She’d selected one of her favorite movies, _Bringing Up Baby_ , and smiled at the onscreen antics of Cary Grant and Katharine Hepburn. She lost track of time, enjoying the silliness of the movie while waiting on Aaron’s return. Her body still hummed with arousal. She closed her eyes and relived the short pleasurable moments Aaron’s cock was in her mouth. Now ignoring the movie, Penelope unzipped her jeans and slid her hand into her panties.

Her pussy was wet, wet and ready for what she wanted. She teased her clit with her fingers, occasionally slipping a fingertip in her pussy. Eyes closed, she relived the delicious feel of Aaron’s erection in her mouth while her fingers expertly circled and rubbed her clit. She was near her climax.

“Oh God, you look so hot.” 

Warm breath fanned her cheek and she opened her eyes with a start, turning her head to look at him. Her hand stilled.

“No, don’t stop. I want to watch.”

Penelope nodded then kept her gaze locked with his. Her fingers stroked and rubbed her clit until she felt the telltale signs of her climax. She closed her eyes, moaning his name as she made herself come. She panted for breath; her fingers slowed then stilled.

“I came out here, expecting we’d pick up where we left off, but I can’t.” He tugged her to a seated position. “Penelope, I need to fuck you, to be inside you. Now, not several minutes from now.”

She nodded.

He pulled her to stand beside him then grabbed her fingers and licked them clean before leading her to his bedroom. “Remember our phone call?”

“Yes.”

“There’s something you described, a mental image you mentioned that has been in my head ever since.” He turned to face her. “The image of you on your hands and knees in front of me.”

Penelope smiled. “That can be arranged.” She removed her shirt and bra, cast a shy glance at him. The raw hunger in his gaze encouraged her and she straightened. A teasing smile curved her lips as she played with her nipples, pinching them between her fingers.

“Penelope,” he pleaded. “You’re tormenting me.”

She lowered her hands to her jeans and shoved them to the floor. Stepping out of the denim, she hooked her thumbs in her lacy panties. One more item of clothing and she would stand naked before Aaron Hotchner. She paused as she realized how this would change everything.

“Don’t stop, Penelope. I want to see you, all of you.” Aaron leaned against the bed.

Shy but encouraged by his words, Garcia lowered her panties and kicked them away. She resisted the temptation to cover her chest with her arm and shield her pussy with her hand. She looked up to find Aaron standing naked. “That was quick,” she teased.

“I’m not feeling very patient right now. You, you look incredibly sexy and I felt a tad bit overdressed.” He reached for her hands and pulled her closer. His hands cupped her cheeks and he leaned toward her for a kiss. He broke the kiss. “I need you,” he whispered.

She smiled at him then climbed onto his bed. Peering back over her shoulder, she arched a brow. “I want to feel your cock stretching me, Aaron. Then I want you to fuck me, hard and fast.”

With a groan, Aaron moved onto the bed. He stroked the curve of her buttock with his hand, sliding his fingers between her legs.

Penelope gripped the bedcovers in her hands. The feel of his cock against her sent a shiver through her. His fingers spread her open; the head of his cock breached her opening. She pressed back, easing him further inside her.

His hands gripped her hips. Then he drove into her, burying himself inside her in a single long stroke. Her pussy stretched to accommodate him and she savored the sense of fullness. They had been building to this moment since the night he saw her dance at the restaurant. Although, she admitted to herself she had been wanting this moment for much longer than that.

Slowly at first then faster, Aaron started thrusting in and out of Penelope. She rested her cheek on his pillow; her body rocking back and forth with each thrust. He alternated between slow, deep thrusts and faster, shallower thrusts. Her body quivered as the pleasure built. Unable to stop herself, she slipped a hand under her body and found her clit with her fingers. She rubbed and circled, pleasuring herself while he filled her. A cry escaped her – his name – when the sensations of her orgasm overcame her. 

He pulled her back against him in a rough, deep thrust and growled her name as he came. A few more thrusts then he stilled and stroked her back. Both of them panted for breath. The scent of sex filled the room. Sated, they separated then cuddled together, exchanging kisses and caresses.

Aaron brushed tendrils from Penelope’s face, leaning in for a kiss. “Wow,” he murmured.

“Better than wow,” she replied. She smiled. Sexually satisfied and drowsy, sleep threatened to overtake her. “Reality beats fantasy hands down.”

“Mmm, hmmm.” He wrapped his arms around her, brushed a kiss to her temple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare, a classic Hollywood movie and a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hotch/Garcia pairing

Penelope woke with a start. Wrapped in tangled, damp sheets, she panted for breath. Her heart hammered in her chest as her pulse raced. The images still flashed in her mind and she buried her face in the pillow in an attempt to banish them. Aaron's scent filled her nostrils and she breathed deeply. She rolled over. He looked so peaceful and serene and she could see the rise and fall of his chest. Her hand shook as she hastily wiped away the tear trickling down her cheek. For a split second, she considered waking him in sensual manner but the images from the nightmare were too violent and gruesome. She was not really in the mood for that. Also, she didn't want to wake him from his obviously restful sleep. She kissed her fingertip, pressed that to his lips then carefully slipped from the bed. When he stirred, she stilled.

Casting a quick glance over her shoulder, Garcia grabbed her glasses and slipped them on. She rifled through her bag and tugged on the maxi dress she'd packed. As quietly as she could, she crept from the bedroom and made her way to the living room. Even though she was awake and knew Hotch was safe and sound, her heart was still pounding from the dream. She needed to erase those images and knew the one thing she could turn to. The monitor of her laptop lent an eerie light to the living room as she pulled up the movie she wanted. Something to make her laugh but not something as madcap as the movie she'd been watching earlier. She found what she was looking for and smiled as she started it. Settling on the couch, she hugged a throw pillow and watched the story of Sugarpuss O'Shea and Bertram Potts unfold.

About halfway through the movie, Penelope heard the floorboard creak and looked up. Aaron stood in the doorway, struggling to put on his t-shirt. She smiled. He looked adorable with the sleep still in his eyes and his hair sticking out in every direction. A very different image from the one he presented every day at the office. She could grow accustomed to seeing this human side to him. When he dropped a hand to scratch his butt, she giggled softly.

Aaron settled on the sofa next to her, smothering a yawn with his hand before asking, "Weren't you watching _Bringing Up Baby_ earlier?"

"Yes, but I wanted something a little less madcap." She glanced at him.

He nodded. "So you went with Bertram and Sugarpuss." He draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her toward him. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Penelope blinked several times. "You're familiar with this movie?"

"Sure. Some people seem to think that _The Lady Eve_ is Stanwyck's best screwball comedy role, but I always thought this one was." He reached for her hand and wove his fingers between hers. "Sugarpuss is an outspoken, earthy woman who finds herself falling for the stodgy, straitlaced Potts. I have to confess, as a teenager, I envied him." He pointed to the screen. “Those legs, that mouth, the way she moves.”

“You can’t fault her performance of ‘Drum Boogie’ with the Dorsey Brothers.” Penelope decided to test him.

“That’s Gene Krupa, not the Dorseys.” He arched a brow. “But you know that.”

"You seem to know a lot about this movie, but how well versed are you in screwball comedies?”

Aaron chuckled. “Do you remember how much Gideon liked his Charlie Chaplin movies?”

She nodded.

“Well, let’s just say I feel that way about screwball comedies. I mean, Chaplin has his charm and he made wonderfully funny movies, but there’s just something about a screwball comedy done right. The classics like _Bringing Up Baby_ , _Ball of Fire_ or _My Favorite Wife_.”

“Okay, Mr. Screwball Fan, let’s put your knowledge to the test.” Penelope smiled. “You say Sugarpuss was Stanwyck's best screwball role, but would you say Sugarpuss is a better screwball heroine than someone like Nora Charles or Irene Bullock or Lucy Warriner?" She tilted her head and waited for his response

Aaron shook his head. "You can't compare them that way. That's apples to oranges. Nora was a wealthy married woman, similar to Lucy Warriner but different from the wealthy scatter-brained Irene Bullock, who was single. Nora and Lucy are the most similar, but even they had their differences. Plus, you forgot my two favorites, Irene Dunne's Ellen Arden and the Great Kate as Susan Vance." He chuckled. "Are you sure you really want to test my knowledge of screwball heroines, Penelope Garcia? You should know better than to interrogate a profiler."

Garcia laughed softly. "Perhaps." She closed her eyes. Sitting on the couch with him, watching the movie and discussing the merits of screwball heroines was going a long way toward banishing the nightmare images from her mind.

"Penelope?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you leave the bedroom? Do I snore or something?"

She shook her head then heaved a sigh. "I think this case got into my head and I had a nightmare. You were being chased by a man. Part of the time his face was Sanders, the guy we just caught, but part of the time it was Foyet's. And he caught you and I was doing everything I could to get the team to you but he kept moving you and you were hurt and I couldn't..."

"Shhh," he whispered, tilting her face up. "It's okay. I'm right here."

"I know." She nodded. "But I couldn't save you and I jolted awake. I needed to put the images out of my head."

He brushed a hint of a kiss across her lips. "You could have wakened me."

She smiled. "I know. I considered it but you looked so peaceful and serene and I knew you needed sleep." She shuddered. "Plus, those images don't exactly put you in the mood. I needed to laugh so I figured I'd come out here and watch a movie."

“You could have wakened me just to talk or cuddle, it didn’t have to be about sex.” He stroked her hand.

“I know, but let’s face it, the pair of us? It would become about sex in a heartbeat, and I just, my mind couldn’t deal with that at the moment.”

“I understand.” Aaron returned her smile. "You know what my favorite scene from this movie is?"

She shook her head. Something in the gleam in his eyes gave her a hint but she wanted him to show her.

"When she shows him what 'yum yum' is. Here's yum." He pressed a firm kiss to her lips. "Here's the other yum." He pressed a second kiss to her lips. "And here's yum yum." He claimed her mouth for an intensely passionate kiss.

When he started to pull back from the kiss, she slid a hand behind his head and initiated another kiss. Her tongue licked the seam of his lips then delved into his mouth. Several seconds later, he pulled back. "I thought you wanted to finish the movie," he murmured against her lips.

"I know how it ends."

He grinned at her. "It's been a while since I last saw it. Perhaps I want to see how it ends."

"Aaron Hotchner, you are being a tease." She stuck her bottom lip out in a mock pout.

Hotch cradled her cheeks in his hands, nibbled on her bottom lip then claimed her mouth in a kiss that left her breathless. "It's only teasing if I don't intend to follow through, remember?"

"Uh huh," she murmured.

"So I promise to make it up to you." He smiled at her.

Penelope cuddled against his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm puzzled about something."

"Hmm?"

"You're a geek, a technical goddess really. I would think that your type of movie would be something modern, full of impressive CGI and other effects. Why classic movies? Why screwball comedies?"

She tilted her head back and smiled at him. "Don't go all profiler on me, but I’m going to answer your question with a question. Why do you like screwball comedies?"

"I like the expressiveness of the actors and actresses, the stories they tell with their words and their actions.” He chuckled. “I get it now. As an actress, you appreciate that talent.”

She nodded and smiled. “Give the profiler a gold star.”

He grinned. “And let’s not forget, they were given sharp, witty dialogue with a bit more bite and edge to it than typical romantic movies, like Nick and Nora Charles in the Thin Man movies. Opposites attracted like Sugarpuss and Bertram, the burlesque showgirl and the professor. Or uptight, by-the-book Ninotchka falling for easygoing playboy Leon. The quirky, fun character and the stodgy, straitlaced character." He kissed her forehead. "Like us."

Penelope sat up and turned to glare at him. "You're not stodgy, Hotch."

Hotch chuckled and glanced at her. "So, I'm 'Hotch' again?"

"When you talk like that you are." She scooted away from him, grabbed a throw pillow and stuffed it between them. "I can't believe you'd call yourself stodgy. Straitlaced maybe, okay definitely, but you're anything but stodgy. Stodgy people don't run triathlons or chase monsters or coach their kids' soccer teams."

He threw his head back and laughed then glanced at her. A wide smile covered his face. "You seem very intent on defending my honor, Penelope Garcia."

"And you seem very intent on maligning it, Aaron Hotchner." She stuck her tongue out at him then crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't see yourself the way the rest of us do."

He leaned over, stroked her arm with the backs of his fingers. "No, but I know I don't smile like I did years ago. And those infrequent times I do, my smile doesn't tend to reach my eyes. That's a bit stodgy, don't you think?"

She shook her head. "No, you have your reasons and your life has changed. Just because you don't smile every three seconds like some of us do does not make you stodgy. I might give you straitlaced, but I refuse to budge on stodgy."

Aaron chuckled. "Look at this, I have a beautiful blonde knight in shining armor, determined to defend my honor, even against myself."

"Don't be an ass, Aaron Hotchner. I just don't like to see you put yourself down."

"Penelope," he said, stroking the backs of his fingers along her arm. "I'm not putting myself down; I’m being realistic. The truth is that until my birthday, my life was in a rut and I had fallen into a routine. Sure, I had happy moments with Jack and he has his activities that were fun, but the day-to-day routine was a bit dull and stodgy." He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "I also know that I don't smile enough. I'm so busy being Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, the BAU Unit Chief chasing serial killers, that I forget to be Aaron Hotchner, single father and man who's finding himself more and more captivated by a certain beautiful woman."

She turned her head and stared at him. Her pulse began to accelerate.

"In the seven months or so since my birthday, I've smiled more than I have in the past three or four years. My routine changed. I have been playing a silly and fun game of ‘Hide the Veil’ with you. I’ve wracked my brain to make up excuses to take you in the field, just to have you near me. On the cases when I can’t find even a hint of a justification to bring you with us, I’m talking to you on the phone. I've smiled every time I’ve found a plate of baked treats in my office. I've used every excuse to step out of my office just to see if you're in the bullpen, visiting with the others. I've walked the halls in hopes of seeing you there. Don't forget the nights I showed up at the restaurant just to watch you dance."

"What are you saying, Aaron?"

"I'm saying that your presence in my personal life is changing me, changing the dull routine." He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "I like the changes I see and I don't want to go back. I can't go back." He ran his other hand through his already tousled hair. "Penelope, I had a hard time asking you to come to dinner tonight and this is ten times more difficult. I've bottled up my emotions for so long, since before Haley's death. I’ve kept them locked up in side since she left me and the team almost lost you."

Hotch closed his eyes. "When you were shot so soon after Haley leaving me, I, my world was turned upside down even more. Sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, then trying to find Battle, watching you and feeling utterly helpless to chase away that haunted look in your eyes. And then you met Kevin and I saw how happy you were. I'll admit to being jealous of him and of you. You seemed to have what I once had with Haley, and he, well, he had you.

"I slipped deeper and deeper into the SSA Hotchner persona, even when away from the office, as a defense mechanism to cope. And then Haley was gone, ripped from this world in front of all of us. It was the last straw for me." He turned his head and gazed at her, tears swimming in his eyes. "I was starting to forget how to live, even though I knew I needed to be here for Jack. I was SSA Aaron Hotchner all the time and Jack's dad some of the time, but somewhere in there I lost myself. I lost Aaron."

Aaron looked away, exhaled through his mouth then returned his gaze to her. "All these moments with you are helping me find myself again," he whispered.

Penelope stared at him, unsure of what to say or do. She acted on instinct, freeing her hand from his then climbing into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him, cradled his head to her chest and rocked. Simply rocked back and forth with him in her arms while he cried. They sat there, him with his arms wrapped around her waist and her cradling him to her, until the TV screen went black and left them in a darkened room.

He eased away from her, leaning over to turn on small lamp on the end table. In the dim light, she could see when he turned back to face her.

Garcia took a deep breath. She knew what she wanted to do, just as she knew doing it was a huge emotional risk. But if being shot by Battle had taught her anything, it was to live life while you had the chance. She swallowed and stared into those beautiful eyes the shade of whiskey.

Resting her palms on his cheek, she leaned forward and brushed her lips over his. She pulled back and bit her bottom lip, worrying it with her teeth.

“Penelope, what is it?”

 _One life, Penelope Garcia. One life._ “I…”She closed her eyes briefly then reopened them. “I think I love you, Aaron Hotchner,” she whispered, the words tumbling out of her in a rush.

He cupped her cheeks between his palms. “Good. Because I know I love you, Penelope Garcia.”

“No teasing?” she whispered.

He shook his head. “No teasing. I don’t know exactly when I started caring so much, but I know there have been moments when I wanted, well, I don’t know exactly what I wanted. I just knew I wanted something with you.” He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. “And there was Haley and Kevin and Haley’s death and the situation with Emily and your situation with Kevin, and there always seemed to be something. Maybe it started when we saw your performance in the play. I know seeing that side of you opened my eyes to the depths hidden in Penelope Garcia.”

Brushing her hair back, he continued. “But then I saw you dance, and you looked at me. Not in the same way you looked at the others in the restaurant. You really saw me, saw something more, and you tied that veil around my head. Then I came in the next day to find the cake. A German chocolate cake, and I didn’t recall mentioning that it was my favorite cake, but somehow you knew. I don’t know how you knew, but you did and you baked my favorite flavor of cake for me.” He paused and stared up at the ceiling. “I know none of this makes sense, but I don’t want it to make sense. I just want to live in the moment, to share that moment with you and with Jack and just see where it takes us.”

“I’d like that. No expectations, no demands?”

He shook his head then flashed a cheeky grin at her. “Maybe demands, as in sexual demands.”

She gave him a mock glare then smiled. “I think I can manage to give you a few sexual demands.”

“As you wish,” he murmured.

“Really? You’re going to quote _The Princess Bride_ in your declaration of love?”

Aaron shrugged then grinned at her. “Why not?”

“Okay." She tilted her head to consider him a moment. "Then I have my first sexual demand.”

“So soon?” He rested his hands on her shoulders then slid them down to cup her breasts. His thumbs brushed back and forth over her nipples, and he smirked when the buds hardened under his touch.

“Uh huh. You’re making it hard for me to think.” She tried to bat his hands away but he captured her wrists behind her back, holding them with one hand while he tweaked her nipples with the other one. “Aaron,” she purred, arching toward him.

“So, what’s this demand of yours?” He nuzzled her neck, nibbled at her jaw line.

“I want to resume what I started earlier.”

“Oh.”

She laughed softly. “Speechless, Aaron?”

He nodded.

“Well, then I’m going to take that as a yes.” She moved his hands and eased off his lap. In a slow, teasing manner, she slid the straps of her maxi dress down her arms then pushed the dress over her hips and dropped it to the floor. She kicked it away and stood naked before him. Grabbing a cushion from the sofa and setting it on the floor, between his feet, she settled in a kneeling position on her knees. “I want to see you, Aaron, all of you.”

“My scars,” he whispered.

She touched her bullet wound. “We both have these battle wounds. They are a testament to our will to survive.” She slid her other hand under his t-shirt, stroking her fingertips over his abdomen. “They didn’t beat us. They didn’t win. Don’t let them, whoever they are, interfere with our moment.”

In a swift move, he leaned forward, grasped her chin between his fingers and devoured her mouth in a heated kiss. “You’re right,” he said after he pulled back from the kiss. “It’s just us, no one else here in this moment. No one and nothing to interfere with _our_ moment.”

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Then he stood and eased his pajama bottoms down over his hips and let them fall to the floor. He watched her, standing naked before her.

Penelope lifted her hand and wrapped her fingers around his erection. She loved the feel of his shaft against her palm, the slide of skin on skin. She didn’t even let go when he sat back down. Up and down the length of him, she moved her hand, her fingers wrapped tightly around him.

“I don’t know where you learned that and I don’t even care who taught you, but I seriously need to consider sending them a thank you letter someday.” He moaned when she tightened her grip a bit more. “You stroke a cock with a man’s grip and it’s unbelievable how good it feels.”

She chuckled. “That’s nothing compared to this.” She moved forward and took him into her mouth, sucking deeply as she took him completely in her mouth. Up and down the length of his cock. In and out of her mouth.

He let out a long moan and dug his fingers into the sofa cushions on either side of him. When she focused her attentions around the head of his cock then licked the underside with the flat of her tongue, he shuddered. Every sound he made elicited a response from her.

Her pussy grew wetter and wetter as she kept going down on him. Just when she was about to reach her own breaking point, he wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her head back.

“This feels good. No, it feels great, but I really want to be inside you right now. Please.”

She nodded. In a single fluid movement, she rose from her kneeling position. Then she straddled his hips. “Hold your cock until I position myself then guide me.”

Aaron swallowed then nodded. He watched her lower her body until the tip of his cock rested just inside her. The anticipation of filling her, the memory of the sensations from earlier that night made him twitch. In one swift motion, she lowered herself and took his cock inside her pussy, balls deep. And then she did something that caused him to drop his head back against the back of the sofa and murmur a litany of profanity – she clenched around him while she slid him out of her until just the tip remained inside her.

Her throaty laughter made him shiver. “Someone likes that,” she purred. And she did it again – the swift drop until he was buried deep inside her and the slow squeeze as she lifted her body up. She repeated the move a few more times when began riding his cock and undulating her hips.

He’d never felt anything like this and he stared at her, watching her. He recognized the movements for what they were – dance moves, rolls of her hips and her pelvis. Not one to miss out on the action, he lifted his hands and cupped her breasts. He caught her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers then began to exert pressure, slowly pinching them.

Her gasp made him smile. “And someone likes that,” he said. He lifted his gaze and watched her as he released her nipples then pinched them again. She bucked against him and he chuckled. “You’re a sexy temptress, Penelope.”

She rested her hands on his shoulders and rode him, faster and faster, picking up the pace from the earlier slower tempo she’d set.

He gave her nipples another pinch then released them. He thrust the fingers of his left hand in her hair, cupping her nape to pull her face to his for a long, heated kiss. While distracting her with the kiss, he slipped his right hand between them, seeking and finding her clit with his fingers. He decided to experiment and tried the pinching movement on her clit.

She cried out into the kiss and ground her pelvis against his hand. He alternated between rubbing and circling her clit with the occasional pinch. 

He turned his head and pulled away from the kiss, panting for breath. “I’m not going to last much longer,” he said, gritting his teeth to hold off his climax a little bit longer.

“Me neither,” Penelope replied. She cried out his name, sank her nails into his shoulder. He pinched her clit, released it then pinched it again.

Unintelligible cries tumbled from her lips. Her body shuddered and her pussy clenched around his cock. The sensations caused by her body’s reaction to her orgasm sent him over the edge.

He buried his face against her neck and bit her throat. The intensity of his climax stunned him; the pleasure coursing through him and leaving him breathless. He held his breath for a few seconds before thrusting up into her body several times. He groaned her name and gently kissed the area where seconds earlier he’d sunk in his teeth.

Arms wrapped around her, Aaron struggled to catch his breath. Penelope collapsed against him and he slowly rocked back and forth. She occasionally shuddered and he smiled, knowing the gentle rocking motion brought her more pleasure. He finally stilled then reached for her chin.

He stared at her, savoring her flushed cheeks, her ragged breathing, the hint of perspiration around her hairline. She’d never looked sexier. “If I were to die this very second, I would die an ecstatic man.”

She gave a feeble punch to his shoulder. “Don’t you dare die on me, Aaron Hotchner. You don’t rock a girl’s world like that then die right afterwards. It’s rude.”

A quiet laugh escaped him. “I’m not dead, but I’m definitely exhausted after that.”

“Uh huh.” A hint of a smile curved her lips upward. “That was fucking amazing,” she whispered. “Promise me we can do that again sometime. Just not right now.”

He kissed her, a tender joining of lips. “I’d like that.” He brushed tendrils of hair from her damp cheek. “Let’s go back to the bedroom and cuddle.”

“Okay, but you might have to carry me or drag me. I feel the orgasm sleepies coming on.”

Aaron chuckled softly. “Orgasm sleepies?”

“Uh huh.” She yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “One good, kick-ass orgasm like that and I’m out for the night.” She offered him a sleepy smile. “Like the other night after phone sex with you.” She snapped her fingers. “Bam! Out like a light the moment I hung up, rolled over and turned out the light.”

Hotch nudged her off his lap, grabbed their clothes then led her back to the bedroom. He stifled a yawn and smiled to himself since he now seemed to have a case of the orgasm sleepies. Cuddled up together on his bed, he listened to her drift to sleep before finally succumbing himself.


End file.
